I'll Tell You If You Tell Me
by SquirlK
Summary: Sequel to 'I Told You Beer Was Bad' which is a sequel to 'Runaway Mouth'. The question now is: Will they tell?


I'll Tell You If You Tell Me

Disclaimer: You know me; don't even own the pocket lint.

Summary: It's the morning after. Sequel to 'I Told You Beer Was Bad!', which was a sequel to 'Runaway Mouth'. The question now is: Will they tell?

A/N: It's the voices I tell you, the voices had to know if they would tell.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories. And a big thanks to the readers who added me to their favorite authors/alert lists. (You know who you are.) I am completely shocked and totally flattered.

Feedback: Sure, starting to like the stuff. Again no flames please, avoiding the dusting. If you hate it just say so, but no yelling. If you like it go ahead and feed the muse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike rolled over in his bed and woke up with a yelp. He'd rolled over onto something or someone soft. Opening his eyes and sitting up he saw Buffy snuggled in his red and black comforter. As he looked at her stunned, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" She sat up.

"Pet, this is my bed. You wouldn't go home so we snuggled in for the night." He couldn't help himself. Baiting the Slayer was his favorite pastime.

She started to shake her head but realized just how right he was. It was his crypt they were in. She lifted the covers and snuck a peek.

"I'm wearing your shirt. What did you do?" She asked, outraged.

"Nothing, Luv. I turned my back like a proper gent and listened to you change your clothes and scoot your luscious little body into my bed. Then I laid down on top of the covers and we slept. That's it. You think I want staking." He shook his bleach blond head in amusement. "Last night was a revelation, Pet."

He leaned back on the pillows and looked over at her. "How do you feel? You were pretty 'floaty'. Any headache?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, part of the slayer package seems to be a resistance to hangovers. Most of the time." She was thinking of the demonic beer that had given her a demonic hangover.

He smiled. "Do you remember anything?" He wanted to know if her memory of what she said was as bad as his was from the previous week.

"Not a lot. Did I say anything embarrassing?" She closed her eyes dreading the answer.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." He said ruefully.

Her eyes flew open. "What do you mean?"

Spike got up from the bed and walked across to his dresser. He reached into his drawer for a clean button down shirt. He put it on but left it undone. He ran his hands through his hair and puffed out an unneeded breath.

"Did I ever thank you for taking care of me last week when that demon tried to bash in my skull?" He asked suddenly.

Buffy was confused. "No. You pretty much went all avoidy on me. We haven't talked much since then."

"I seem to remember that I wanted to shut up but couldn't. It was like my mouth was possessed and kept spouting things I never wanted to say. That's not right. I guess it wasn't that I didn't want to say those things, just that I couldn't bring myself to say them while I was in my right mind. I know I talked a lot but, bugger it all; I can't remember what I said." Spike was pacing as he talked, not wanting to face her just yet. He stopped and looked at her shocked face.

"You don't remember what you said?" She nearly whispered. "Wow." Buffy let her mind drift back to the previous week and all the things he'd told her. She was silent for a while and Spike was beginning to get rather nervous.

"Um, Slayer?" He ventured anxiously.

"Yes, Spike?" She looked over at him and smiled. If he'd required breath, he would have been out of luck.

"Why don't I go up and get something to eat while you get dressed. Keep the t-shirt, the halter isn't exactly daytime wear." He beat a hasty retreat up the ladder and heard Buffy laugh.

"Gee, Spike, go all Victorian much?"

"Hey! Vampire hearing here!" Buffy heard him yell as she scooted off the bed. She quickly got dressed and followed him up the ladder. She tugged the borrowed shirt over her head to cover the halter and faced the annoying vampire. He was pulling his mug of blood out of the microwave.

"All I have is bottled water. If you want anything else to drink, too bloody bad. The only other thing I have is beer and you're sooo not getting any more of that." He said before he took a sip out of his mug. She walked over to the corner where he kept his water and chose a small bottle.

By mutual decision they sat down in the same places as the night before. Avoiding each other's eyes the awkward silence lengthened.

Suddenly they both spoke at once.

"You said I was beautiful." Startled they looked at each other.

"I did?" Again the words were in unison.

Buffy giggled while Spike just gave in and laughed.

"You go first." Spike sputtered.

"Nuh-uh. You first." The slayer controlled her giggles with difficulty.

"Do we really want to know?" The vampire suddenly sobered. "I mean some things may just be better left unrevealed."

Buffy bit her lip, making Spike suddenly wish it was him doing the biting. She looked up at him through her lashes. "You may be right."

Uncomfortable again, he found the floor very interesting. "I.. um.. seem to recall doing a bit of talking about my past both human and vampire. Did I say anything blackmail worthy?"

"No. Nothing I would use against you. What about me? Any juicy tidbits you can profit from?" Buffy asked tentatively.

"Same here, Luv, nothing I would use against you." He answered softly. "Your secrets are safe with me." 'As are you.' He added silently to himself.

"So.. I.. guess I need to head home. It's daylight out so you should stay here and get some more sleep." Buffy got up as she spoke and headed for the door.

"So, that's it then. Truce, Slayer?" Spike rose as well and followed her.

She nodded. "Truce."

She left the crypt and he closed the door behind her. Simultaneously, they leaned on the door, one on each side. With their backs to the door they stood with their heads down, both thinking about the secrets they were now keeping. Smiles lit both their faces when they remembered the last statement each had made before going to sleep. Each cared for the other but neither remembered admitting it.

Days later the truce was still in effect. They patrolled together nearly every night. About a week after 'the morning after', they saw each other at the Bronz. She was with the Scoobies and he was alone at the bar. They toasted each other with their glasses of cola and exchanged conspiratorial smiles, earning them odd looks from the Scooby gang. Someday, maybe, they would each find out what the other knew. But neither of them was quite ready to know.

Finis (for good this time I swear!)

A/N: They were going to tell I swear it. I tried but they just wouldn't do it. Now tell the voices to move on to another story line. They won't stop wondering what's next in the secret department. If the people in my stories don't act just like the show, remember that this is my little universe. No stranger here than in anyone else's universe.


End file.
